onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Biest und die Schöne/Transkript
Märchenland Ritter: Sir, es gibt Nachricht vom Schlachtfeld. Avonlea ist gefallen. Maurice: Bei allen Göttern. Gaston: Wäre er nur gekommen. Maurice: Ist er aber nicht, richtig? Oger sind keine Menschen. Gaston: Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Wir müssen sie aufhalten. Maurice: Sie sind nicht aufzuhalten. Belle: Vielleicht ist er ja gerade unterwegs, Papa. Maurice: Zu spät, mein Goldstück. Es ist...zu spät. (Lautes Klopfen an der Tür.) Belle: Das ist er. Das muss er sein. Maurice: Wie konnte er die Mauern überwinden? Öffnet! (Zwei Ritter entfernen die Barrikaden von der Tür und öffnen sie. Sie sehen hinaus, aber es ist niemand da.) Rumpelstilzchen: Nicht euer Glückstag heute, hä? Mh! (Rumpelstilzchen erscheint hinter ihnen und sitzt auf einem Stuhl.) Rumpelstilzchen: Ihr schicktet mir eine Nachricht. Äh, sie lautete wie, hm, "Hilfe! Hilfe! Wir sterben! Könnt Ihr uns retten?" Und die Antwort lautet... (schlägt Gastons Schwert aus dem Weg) ja, kann ich. Ja, ich kann Eure kleine Stadt beschützen. Doch...nicht umsonst. Maurice: Wir haben Euch Gold versprochen. Rumpelstilzchen: Ah...nun wisst Ihr, hm, ich, äh, spinne Gold. Ich wünsche mir...von euch etwas Besonderes. Mein Preis...ist sie. (Rumpelstilzchen zeigt auf Belle.) Maurice: Nein. Gaston: Die junge Lady ist verlobt. Mit mir. Rumpelstilzchen: Ich fragte nicht, ob sie verlobt ist. Ich suche nicht nach Liebe. Ich will eine Haushälterin...für mein beeindruckendes Anwesen. Entweder sie oder wir lassen es. Maurice: Hinaus. Verschwindet! Rumpelstilzchen: Wie Ihr wünscht. (Rumpelstilzchen geht Richtung Tür.) Belle: Nein, wartet. (Rumpelstilzchen bleibt stehen. Belle geht auf ihn zu.) Belle: Ich werde mitkommen. (Rumpelstilzchen gibt einen erfreuten Laut von sich.) Gaston: Das verbiete ich! Maurice: Nein! Belle: Nur ich habe das Recht, über mein Schicksal zu entscheiden. Ich werde gehen. Rumpelstilzchen: Es ist für immer, Kleines. Belle: Meine Familie, meine Freunde – überleben alle? Rumpelstilzchen: Du hast mein Wort. Belle: Dann habt Ihr meins. Ich werde für immer mit Euch gehen. Rumpelstilzchen: Schön. (kichert) Maurice: Belle. Belle, das darfst du nicht. Belle, bitte. Du darfst nicht mit diesem...Monster gehen. (Rumpelstilzchen täuscht Entrüstung vor.) Belle: Vater. Gaston. So habe ich entschieden. Rumpelstilzchen: Wisst Ihr...sie hat Recht. Der Handel...ist geschlossen. Oh! Gratuliere, Ihr habt den Krieg gewonnen. (lacht) Land ohne Magie (Mr. French lädt Blumen aus seinem Lieferwagen. Mr. Gold und ein anderer Mann beobachten ihn.) Mr. Gold: Das trifft sich hervorragend. Genau Sie habe ich gesucht, Mr. French. Mr. French: Sie kriegen das Geld nächste Woche. Mr. Gold: Die Bedingungen für den Kredit waren aber anders. Nimm den Wagen. (Der Mann bei Mr. Gold klettert auf den Fahrersitz des Wagens.) Mr. French: Warten Sie! Nicht doch! Morgen ist Valentinstag. Der beste Tag des Ja– Da sind Rosen im Wert von tausend Dollar drin! (Der Mann startet den Lieferwagen.) Mr. French: Stopp! Lassen Sie mich die verkaufen! Mr. Gold: Darüber werden Sie sich mit ihm unterhalten müssen. Mr. French: So macht man doch keine Geschäfte, Gold. Sie sind echt das Letzte! Damit kommen Sie niemals durch! (Mr. French versucht erfolglos, den Wagen aufzuhalten. Der Mann im Lieferwagen fährt weg und Mr. Gold überquert die Straße. Er trifft auf Regina.) Regina: Mr. Gold. Was gab es so Aufregendes? Mr. Gold: Ach, Mr. French hat nur einen schlechten Tag. Das kann jedem mal passieren. Regina: Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden wollte. Mr. Gold: Und sobald Ihnen was einfällt, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden will, werden wir uns reizend unterhalten. Regina: Nein, das werden wir jetzt tun. Es dauert nur einen Moment. Mr. Gold: Bedrückt Sie etwas, meine Liebe? Etwas, das Sie dringend loswerden wollen? Das wird leider warten müssen. Bitte. (Mr. Gold läuft an ihr vorbei.) ---- (Mary Margaret und David sitzen an zwei getrennten Tischen in Granny's Diner. David liest ein Buch, Mary Margaret trinkt einen Kaffee.) Mary Margaret: Oh, du hast das Buch. David: Ja, hab's gerade angefangen. Es ist wirklich toll. Bin gespannt wie's ausgeht. (Ruby kommt herüber, um Mary Margaret Kaffee nachzuschenken.) Ruby: Äh, ich kann eure Tische zusammenschieben, wenn ihr – Mary Margaret: Oh nein, wollen wir gar nicht. David: Nein, nicht nötig. (Ruby geht und Emma kommt herein. Sie setzt sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Mary Margaret.) Emma: Hallo David. David: Hey. Emma: Mary Margaret. Emma: Und? Wie geht's heute? Mary Margaret: Henry geht es gut. Emma: Das habe ich nicht gefragt. Sicher? Mary Margaret: Aber ja, alles ist wie immer. Regina wird euch nicht ewig trennen können. Wenn Menschen zusammen sein sollen, finden sie einen Weg. Emma: Ja. Also alles normal? Es geht ihm gut? Hat er Spaß? Mary Margaret: Ja. Nein! Er vermisst dich! Und zwar sehr. Ich weiß das, ich hab ihn sechs Stunden am Tag. (Ashley betritt das Diner mit ihrem Baby. Sie übergibt es Granny und setzt sich dann zu Mary Margaret und Emma an den Tisch.) Ashley: Sechs Stunden? Nimmst du auch Neugeborene? Ich hätte gern mal sechs Stunden frei. Mary Margaret: Ashley! Ich hab...ich hab dich gar nicht erkannt. Ashley: Ah, du meinst ohne Babybauch? Emma: Wie geht's dir? Ashley: Es ist...es ist...naja, dem Baby geht's gut. Aber...wir hatten noch keine Zeit, uns um die Hochzeit zu kümmern, also...es ist schwierig und Sean macht Doppelschichten in der Konservenfabrik. Mary Margaret: Jeder muss arbeiten. (Ruby kommt heran und bringt Ashley ihren Kaffee.) Ashley: Am Valentinstag? Klar. Sie haben ihm nicht frei gegeben. Emma: Das ist ja scheiße. Ruby: Muss es nicht sein. Gehen wir aus. Ein Mädelsabend. Alle zusammen. Mary Margaret, Emma auch. Aber lass die Marke zu Hause. Emma: Ich bin nicht in Feierlaune, aber geht ihr nur und amüsiert euch. (Emmas Handy vibriert.) Mary Margaret: Was ist denn? Emma: Das Revier. Ich muss los. ---- (Mr. Gold geht die Treppe zu seinem Haus hoch und sieht, dass die Tür offen steht. Er drückt sie auf und betritt das Haus. Innen zieht er seine Waffe und geht weiter hinein. Der Boden hinter ihm knarrt. Er dreht sich um und sieht Emma, die ihre Waffe auf ihn richtet.) Mr. Gold: Sheriff Swan. Emma: Ihre Nachbarn haben gemeldet, dass die Tür offen stand. Mr. Gold: Anscheinend wurde ich ausgeraubt. Emma: Komisch wie oft das vorkommt. Mr. Gold: Ja, ich...bin wohl nicht sonderlich beliebt. (lässt den Arm mit der Waffe sinken.) Märchenland (Rumpelstilzchen und Belle betreten Rumpelstilzchens Anwesen. Sie laufen durch das Esszimmer.) Belle: Äh, wohin...wohin bringt Ihr mich? Rumpelstilzchen: Nennen wir es...dein Zimmer. (Er öffnet eine Zellentür.) Belle: Mein Zimmer? Rumpelstilzchen: Klingt das nicht viel netter als Kerker? Belle: Nein! (Rumpelstilzchen schubst sie in die Zelle und sperrt die Tür zu. Er kichert. Er geht weg, während sie gegen die Tür schlägt.) Belle: Ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier einsperren! Hallo? Hallo? ---- (Rumpelstilzchen und Belle sind im Esszimmer. Er sitzt am Ende des Tisches, während sie Tee eingießt.) Rumpelstilzchen: Du wirst mir das Essen servieren und mein Schloss sauber halten. Belle: Ich...ich verstehe. Rumpelstilzchen: Du staubst meine Bücher ab und wäschst meine Kleider. Belle: Mh-hm, ja. Rumpelstilzchen: Du besorgst frisches Stroh, wenn ich am Spinnrad spinne. Belle: Sehr wohl. Rumpelstilzchen: Oh! Und du wirst den Kindern, die ich erlege, die Haut abziehen. (Belle lässt vor Schreck die Teetasse fallen.) Rumpelstilzchen: Das hab ich nicht ernst gemeint. Ein Scherzlein. Belle: Natürlich. (Sie bückt sich, um die Tasse aufzuheben. An einer Ecke ist ein Stück abgeplatzt.) Belle: Du meine Güte. Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber...es ist was...abgesprungen. Aber...nur eine ganz kleine Ecke. Rumpelstilzchen: Nur eine Tasse, was soll's? Belle: Ja. Land ohne Magie (Emma und Mr. Gold sind immer noch in Mr. Golds Haus.) Mr. Gold: Sheriff Swan, Sie können jetzt gehen. Ich weiß genau, wer hier was gestohlen hat. Ich regle das selbst. Emma: Tun Sie nicht. Ein Einbruch ist eine öffentliche Angelegenheit. Und wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was Sie wissen, behindern Sie die Justiz und ich muss Sie verhaften. Möchten Sie wirklich ins Gefängnis? Mr. Gold: Sicher nicht. Gut, Ihr Mann heißt Moe French, er verkauft Blumen und kann seinen Kredit nicht zurück zahlen. Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit über Sicherheiten bei Kreditvergabe. Emma: Okay. Ich werd das überprüfen. Mr. Gold: Können Sie gerne tun, falls ich ihn nicht früher... Sagen wir einfach, bösen Menschen sind schon oft böse Dinge passiert. Emma: Ist das eine Drohung? Mr. Gold: Eine Beobachtung. Viel Glück. (Emma geht.) Märchenland (Belle steht auf einer Leiter und versucht die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Rumpelstilzchen sitzt an seinem Spinnrad und spinnt Stroh.) Belle: Wieso spinnt Ihr so viel? (Er hält an und sieht zu ihr.) Belle: Entschuldigt, es ist nur...Ihr habt mehr Stroh zu Gold gesponnen als man je ausgeben kann. Rumpelstilzchen: Ich betrachte gern das Rad. Hilft mir zu vergessen. Belle: Was zu vergessen? Rumpelstilzchen: Hat wohl funktioniert. (Beide lachen. Rumpelstilzchen steht auf und geht zu Belle herüber.) Rumpelstilzchen: Was tust du da? Belle: Ich öffne die Vorhänge. Der Frühling naht, wir sollten Licht reinlassen. (Sie zieht noch einmal an den Vorhängen.) Belle: Habt Ihr sie etwa festgenagelt? Rumpelstilzchen: Ja. (Belle versucht wieder an den Vorhängen zu ziehen und zieht sie dabei komplett ab. Sie fällt von der Leiter, aber Rumpelstilzchen fängt sie auf.) Belle: Ähm...danke. (Er lässt sie herunter.) Belle: Danke. Rumpelstilzchen: Gern geschehen. Belle: Ich, äh, häng die Vorhänge wieder auf. Rumpelstilzchen: Äh, ist nicht nötig. Ich gewöhn mich schon daran. Land ohne Magie (Im Polizeirevier zieht Emma ein Tuch weg und zeigt Mr. Gold einige Gegenstände auf ihrem Schreibtisch.) Emma: Hier, bitte. Sie hatten Recht, dieser Moe hat Sie bestohlen. Das war alles bei ihm zu Hause. Mr. Gold: Und der Mann selbst? Emma: Ich bin an ihm dran. Mr. Gold: Dann haben Sie die Arbeit nur halb erledigt. Emma: Nach nicht mal einem Tag haben Sie Ihre Sachen wieder. Nicht zufrieden? Mr. Gold: Da haben Sie völlig Recht. Es fehlt noch was. (Er will gehen.) Emma: Das krieg ich, wenn ich ihn finde. Mr. Gold: Nicht, wenn ich ihn zuerst finde. Märchenland (Belle und Rumpelstilzchen sitzen auf dem Tisch von Rumpelstilzchens Esszimmer.) Rumpelstilzchen: Ah. Belle: Wieso sollte ich zu Euch kommen? Rumpelstilzchen: Es war etwas schmutzig. Belle: Ich glaube, Ihr wart einsam. Jeder Mann ist doch mal einsam. Rumpelstilzchen: Ich bin kein Mann. Belle: Also, ich konnte mich ein paar Monate hier umsehen. Und, äh, ganz oben...liegt, äh, Kleidung...und zwar wie für ein Kind. Hat sie mal euch gehört oder...hattet Ihr einen Sohn? Rumpelstilzchen: Oh ja. Es gab einen. Ich verlor ihn. Und seine Mutter ebenso. Belle: Oh, ähm, das tut mir Leid. Also dann wart ihr einst ein Mann. Ein ganz normaler Mann. Wenn ich schon für den Rest meines Lebens niemanden mehr kennenlernen werde, darf...ich dann wenigstens Euch kennenlernen? Rumpelstilzchen: Vielleicht...vielleicht willst du ja nur die Schwächen des Monsters herausfinden. Nä, nä. Nä, nä, nä, nä. Belle: Aber Ihr seid kein Monster. Ihr haltet Euch für hässlicher als Ihr seid, deshalb deckt Ihr alle Spiegel ab, nicht wahr? Hm? (Es klopft an der Tür. Rumpelstilzchen macht auf und sieht Gaston mit gezogenem Schwert.) Gaston: Ich bin Sir Gaston. Und du, Bestie, nahmst mir mei– (Rumpelstilzchen schnipst die Finger und verwandelt Gaston in eine Rose. Er geht mit der Rose zurück zu Belle.) Belle: Wer war das? Rumpelstilzchen: Nur ein altes Weib, das Blumen verkauft. Hier – wenn du sie willst. (Er gibt Belle die Rose.) Belle: Vielen lieben Dank. (Die beiden knicksen voreinander.) Rumpelstilzchen: Du hattest ein Leben, Belle. Vor all...dem hier. Freunde. Familie. Was hat dich bewogen, mich hierher zu begleiten? (Rumpelstilzchen setzt sich an den Tisch. Belle sucht nach einer Vase.) Belle: Heldenmut. Opferbereitschaft. Wisst Ihr, in diesem Land hat eine Frau nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wenn sie...etwas erreichen möchte. Die Welt sehen oder ein Held sein möchte. Und als ihr kamt, war das meine Chance. Ich wollte schon immer mutig sein. Ich sagte mir, tu etwas Mutiges und... (beschneidet die Rose) du wirst Ruhm ernten. Rumpelstilzchen: Und haben sich deine Hoffnungen erfüllt? Belle: Nun ja... (stellt die Vase auf den Tisch) Ich wollte die Welt sehen. (setzt sich auf den Tisch) Das wird ja nun wohl nichts mehr. Aber ich hab...wenigstens meine Stadt gerettet. Rumpelstilzchen: Und was ist mit deinem, äh, Verlobten? Belle: Diese Verbindung war arrangiert. Ehrlich gesagt war mir Gaston ziemlich gleichgültig. Wisst Ihr, für mich ist Liebe...sehr vielfältig. Liebe ist ein...ein Geheimnis, das enthüllt werden muss. Ich...könnte mein Herz nie jemandem schenken, der so oberflächlich ist wie er. Aber...Ihr wolltet mir von Eurem Sohn erzählen. Rumpelstilzchen: Ich hätte einen Vorschlag. Wie wär's mit einem Handel? Geh in die Stadt und hole mir Stroh. Wenn du zurück kommst, hörst du meine Geschichte. Belle: Aber...in die...Stadt? Ihr...Ihr glaubt, dass ich zurück komme? Rumpelstilzchen: Oh nein. ich erwarte dich nie wieder zu sehen. Land ohne Magie (In der Bar trinken Mary Margaret, Ruby und Ashley an einem Tisch.) Mary Margaret: Nicht gleich übertreiben, Ashley. Ashley: Tu ich nicht! Aber ich bin das erste Mal aus, seit ich das Baby habe. Ich hab einiges nachzuholen. Ruby: Mh Ash, siehst du die Jungs da? (Ruby zeigt auf eine Gruppe Jungs an der Bar.) Ashley: Oh, ich hab doch Sean. Ruby: Du bist nich verheiratet und er ist nich hier. Ashley: Er arbeitet. Ruby: Er arbeitet immer. Langweilt euch weiter. (Ruby geht zu den Jungs.) Ashley: Sie hat Recht. Er arbeitet die ganze Zeit. Ich hab mir das anders vorgestellt. Mary Margaret: Genau wie ich. ---- (David betrachtet Valentinskarten in Mr. Clarks Laden. Er wählt zwei aus und geht zur Schlange an der Kasse, wo Mr. Gold ebenfalls wartet.) Mr. Clark: Hast du alles gefunden? Mr. Gold: Zwei Valentinskarten. Ihr Leben ist wohl kompliziert. David: Oh. Nein. Ich konnte mich nur nicht entscheiden. Mr. Gold: Sind beide für dieselbe Frau? David: Ja, sie...passen beide zu...uns. Mr. Gold: Ich seh schon. Schätzen Sie sich glücklich, dass Sie jemand liebt. David: Das tue ich. Mr. Clark: Und einen schönen Abend. (Mr. Gold geht zur Kasse und legt zwei Rollen Klebeband und ein Seil auf die Ladentheke.) Mr. Gold: Liebe...ist wie eine zarte Flamme. Wenn sie erlischt, ist sie...für immer fort. Viel Glück für sie. David: Danke. (David geht zur Kasse. Mr. Clark niest.) David: Ah, Gesundheit. Mr. Clark: Eh, danke. ---- (Mr. Gold fährt den Rosenlieferwagen. Hinten drin liegt der gefesselte und geknebelte Mr. French.) ---- (Mr. Gold fährt den Lieferwagen zu einer Waldhütte. Er steigt aus und öffnet die hinteren Türen. Er richtet seine Pistole auf Mr. French.) Mr. Gold: Raus da! (Mr. Gold bringt ihn zur Hütte und sie gehen hinein.) Mr. Gold: Die Sache ist die – so einfach lasse ich niemanden davon kommen. Märchenland (Belle geht über einen Weg im Wald. Plötzlich fährt die Kutsche der Bösen Königin an ihr vorbei. Die Kutsche hält an und die Böse Königin öffnet die Tür.) Böse Königin: Hat meine Kutsche dich vollgespritzt? Belle: Äh, oh nein, ähm...nichts passiert. Böse Königin: Ich bin es Leid zu fahren. Ich laufe ein Stück mit dir, um mir die Füße zu vertreten. (Die Böse Königin steigt aus und geht zu Belle. Die beiden laufen zusammen.) Böse Königin: Du hast nicht viel bei dir. Belle: Damit ich schneller vorankomme. Böse Königin: Oh. Laufen wir etwa davon? Vor dem Herren oder vor dem Liebhaber? Oh. Dem Herren und Liebhaber. Belle: Ich glaube, ich lege eine Rast ein. Geht...geht Ihr nur weiter. (Die Königin legt ihren Arm um Belle und sie gehen weiter.) Böse Königin: Wenn ich nicht irre, liebst du deinen Arbeitgeber. Aber du verlässt ihn. Belle: Vielleicht liebe ich ihn. Ich könnte es, aber...etwas Böses hat von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Böse Königin: Mir scheint, du sprichst von einem Fluch. Doch jeden Fluch kann man auch brechen. Ein Kuss, geboren aus wahrer Liebe, könnte es. Oh nein, Kindchen. Ich würde einer jungen Frau nie nahe legen, einen Mann zu küssen, der sie gefangen hielt. Wohin sollte das führen? Belle: Richtig. Böse Königin: Denn würde er dich lieben, hätte er dich gehen lassen. Und liebt er dich nicht, dann würde...auch ein Kuss nichts bewirken. Belle: Nun also, er ließ mich gehen. Böse Königin: Ja, aber es gab keinen Kuss. Belle: Und ein Kuss... ein Kuss ist genug? Dann wäre er wieder ein Mann? Böse Königin: Ein ganz normaler Mann. Ein Kuss von Herzen überwindet jeden Fluch. ---- (Rumpelstilzchen sieht aus dem Fenster seines Turms. Er sieht Belle und eilt zu seinem Spinnrad, bevor sie zurückkommt.) Rumpelstilzchen: Du bist schon zurück. Gut. Sehr gut. Ich habe...fast kein Stroh mehr. Belle: Hm. Kommt schon. Ihr freut Euch, dass ich zurück bin. Rumpelstilzchen: Ich bin nicht unerfreut. Belle: Und Ihr...habt mir eine Geschichte versprochen. Rumpelstilzchen: Ach ja? Belle: Mh-hm. Erzählt von Eurem Sohn. Rumpelstilzchen: Äh...ich hab ihn verloren. Mehr kann ich gar nicht erzählen. Belle: Und seither...habt Ihr nicht mehr geliebt? Und keiner hat Euch geliebt. Rumpelstilzchen: Wieso kamst du zurück? Belle: Zuerst wollte ich nicht. Dann...hab ich meine Meinung geändert. (Sie beugt sich herüber und küsst ihn. Rumpelstilzchens Gesicht wirkt kurzzeitig wieder menschlich.) Rumpelstilzchen: Was passiert mit mir? Belle: Küss mich noch mal. Es klappt! Rumpelstilzchen: Was? Belle: Jeden Fluch kann man brechen. (Rumpelstilzchen steht schnell auf. Sein Gesicht wird wieder nicht-menschlich.) Rumpelstilzchen: Wer hat dir das gesagt? Wer weiß das? Belle: Ich...ich weiß nicht. Sie, äh, sie...sie... Rumpelstilzchen: Sie... (Er stürmt wütend zu dem abgedeckten Spiegel und reißt das Tuch herunter.) Rumpelstilzchen: Du...teuflische Seele! (zeigt auf den Spiegel) Das warst du! Du hast sie gegen mich aufgestachelt! So glaubst du, schwächst du mich? So glaubst du, besiegst du mich? Belle: Mit wem redest du? Deiner Freundin, der Königin. Rumpelstilzchen: Mit der Königin. Wie kam sie an dich ran? Belle: Die...die Königin? Ich weiß nicht. Rumpelstilzchen: Eine List, natürlich. Wie solltest du etwas für mich empfinden? Oh ja, du stehst in ihrem Dienst. Oder war es deine Idee? So willst du die Heldin sein – du tötest das Biest. Belle: Aber es hat – Rumpelstilzchen: Schweig! Still! Belle: Das heißt, es ist wahre Liebe! Rumpelstilzchen: Halt deinen Mund! Belle: Wieso glaubst du mir nicht? Rumpelstilzchen: Weil mich niemand, niemand jemals, je lieben könnte! (Rumpelstilzchen zerrt Belle am Arm in den Kerker. Er stößt sie unsanft in eine Zelle, wo sie auf den Boden fällt. Er schnipst mit dem Finger und die Tür schließt sich hinter ihr. Land ohne Magie (In Mr. Golds Hütte.) Mr. French: Lassen Sie mich erklären. Okay? (Mr. Gold legt seine Pistole auf den Tisch.) Mr. French: Ich erklär's Ihnen. Mr. Gold: Oh. Nun das ist... (stellt einen Stuhl vor ihm ab) faszinierend. Wirklich, faszinierend. (setzt sich) (Mr. Gold drückt French seinen Stock an den Hals.) Mr. Gold: In einer Sekunde lass ich dich los. Und dann darfst du zwei Sätze sagen. Im ersten sagst du mir, wo sie ist. Und dann erzählst du, wer dir gesagt hast, dass du sie stehlen sollst. Hast du die Regeln gut verstanden? Mr. French: Ja. Mr. Gold: Schön. Dann fangen wir an. (nimmt den Stock weg) Mr. French: Ich wollte den Lieferwagen. Mr. Gold: Hädädädädädä. Also...das...war kein guter erster Satz. (schlägt mit seinem Stock auf French ein) Mr. French: Gold, hören Sie. Mr. Gold: Sag mir, wo sie ist! (schlägt ihn) Mr. French: Bitte. Mr. Gold: Sag mir, wo sie ist! (schlägt ihn) Mr. French: Nein, aufhören! Es war nicht meine Schuld! Mr. Gold: "Meine Schuld"? Was heißt hier bitte "meine Schuld"? Du hast sie verstoßen. Du hattest ihre Liebe und du hast sie verstoßen! (schlägt ihn) Mr. French: Ah! Mr. Gold: Sie ist fort. Und zwar für immer fort. Sie kehrt nie mehr zurück. Und das ist deine Schuld! (schlägt ihn) Mr. French: Ah! Mr. Gold: Nicht meine (schlägt ihn). Du bist ihr... (schlägt ihn) Vater! Du bist schuld! Märchenland (Rumpelstilzchen zerschlägt mit einem Stock die Scheiben seines Schranks. Er lässt den Stock fallen.) Land ohne Magie (Mr. Gold schlägt weiterhin mit seinem Stock auf French ein.) Mr. Gold: Es ist deine Schuld! Du bist Schuld!) (Emma packt Golds Arm und hindert ihn daran, weiter auf French einzuschlagen.) Emma: Aufhören! Märchenland (Rumpelstilzchen nimmt die Tassen des Teeservices und wirft sie gegen die Wand, wo sie zerbrechen. Als er die vierte Tasse nimmt, bemerkt er, dass es die mit dem Sprung ist und er stellt sie zurück auf den Tisch.) Land ohne Magie (In der Bar. Mary Margaret setzt sich neben Ashley.) Mary Margaret: Der Mädelsabend macht dir ja richtig Freude. Ashley: Ich dachte, es würde mich aufmuntern. Tatsache ist...ich brauche einen Abend mit meinem Freund. Aber er ist nie da und ich bin den ganzen Tag mit dem Kind zu Hause. Ich mein warum sind wir zusammen, wenn wir es doch nicht sind? Mary Margaret: Oh ja. Seine Liebe nicht leben zu können tut furchtbar, furchtbar weh. Ashley: Das war eine blöde Idee, ich sollte...ich sollte nach Hause gehen. (steht auf) Sean: Ashley. Ashley: Sean? (Sean steht mit einem Strauß Rosen vor Ashley.) Sean: Hallo. Ashley: Ich dachte, du arbeitest heute Nacht. Sean: Ja, aber ich hab grad Pause und...musste dich sehen. (Ruby stellt sich neben Mary Margaret und die beiden beobachten das Paar. Ashley nimmt glücklich die Rosen entgegen.) Sean: Und dich etwas fragen. (er kniet sich hin und zeigt ihr einen Ring). Frau an einem Nachbartisch: Oh! Sean: Willst du mich heiraten? (Ashley sieht ihn sprachlos an.) Ruby: Oh! Sean: Ich hab nur zwanzig Minuten Pause, also...die Zeit läuft. Frau: So hatte ich mir das auch immer gewünscht. Ashley: (nickt) Ja. Mann: Sie hat "ja" gesagt! (Die anderen Besucher der Bar applaudieren. Sean steckt Ashley den Ring an den Finger und sie umarmt ihn.) Frau: Oh, entzückend. Mann: Ja, Glückwunsch! Sean: Mein Truck steht draußen, wenn du 'ne Runde drehen willst, bevor ich zurück muss. Dieses Date ist leider – Ashley: (schüttelt den Kopf) Es ist wundervoll! (küsst ihn) Sean: Die Kutsche ist bereit. (Ashley dreht sich fragend zu Ruby und Mary Margaret um, die sie anlächeln. Ruby geht wieder und Ashley und Sean verlassen die Bar. Mary Margaret nimmt ihre Tasche und ihren Mantel und geht.) ---- (Ashley und Sean stehen neben seinem Truck. Ashley lacht. Die beiden steigen ein.) Sean: Rein mit dir. (Der Motor startet. Mary Margaret guckt traurig. David kommt auf sie zu.) David: Wie war der Mädelsabend? Mary Margaret: David? (geht auf ihn zu) Was treibst du denn hier? David: Ich wusste, du bist hier. Und ich, äh, (nimmt einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche) wollte dir deine Valentinskarte überreichen. (Mary Margaret nimmt lächelnd den Umschlag entgegen und öffnet ihn.) Mary Margaret: Verfolgst du mich? David: Nur ein bisschen. Nicht, dass du einen anderen findest. (Mary Margaret sieht von der Karte hoch.) Mary Margaret: Einen wie dich? (David sieht die Karte an.) David: Äh äh... Mary Margaret: Diese Karte ist für Kathryn. (David nimmt ihr die Karte aus der Hand.) David: Nein. Es tut...mir leid. (Mary Margaret sieht ihn entgeistert an.) David: Eigentlich (reicht ihr einen anderen Umschlag) ist die hier für dich. (Mary Margaret nimmt den Umschlag nicht an.) Mary Margaret: Ich...ich dachte immer, wenn zwei Menschen füreinander bestimmt sind, würden sie einen Weg finden, aber David, wenn das unser Weg sein soll, sollten wir besser einen anderen finden. David: Mary Margaret... Mary Margaret: Geh lieber nach Hause zu Kathryn. David: Ich weiß. Du hast Recht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich aufgebe. Wir finden diesen Weg. Mary Margaret: Das hoffe ich. David: Was für ein Valentinstag. Mary Margaret: (lacht gekünstelt) Was für ein Valentinstag. (Mary Margaret geht weg und David geht in die andere Richtung.) ---- (Vor Mr. Golds Hütte. Zwei Sanitäter bringen Mr. French auf einer Trage in den Krankenwagen.) Emma: Sie haben ihn wohl nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Ihr Glück Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold: Eine seltsame Auffassung von Glück. Emma: Eine seltsame Auffassung von Recht. Was hat er denn nun getan? Mr. Gold: Er hat gestohlen. Emma: Wenn's nur das wäre, hätten Sie nicht so überreagiert. Sie haben ihm was vorgeworfen. Er wäre schuld. Schuld woran, was hat er getan? Ist jemand in Not, vielleicht kann ich helfen. Mr. Gold: Tut mir Leid, Sheriff, das haben Sie falsch verstanden. Emma: Sie wollen nicht kooperieren. Mr. Gold: Hören Sie, das reicht jetzt. Emma: (packt ihn am Arm) Nein, das...tut es nicht. Sie sind verhaftet. (legt ihm Handschellen an) Märchenland (Belle sitzt in ihrer Kerkerzelle. Auf dem Boden steht ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und der kaputten Tasse. Die Tür öffnet sich und Rumpelstilzchen tritt herein.) Belle: Also...was hast du nun mit mir vor? Rumpelstilzchen: (zeigt auf die Tür) Geh! (wendet ihr den Rücken zu) Belle: Ich soll – Rumpelstilzchen: Ich will dich nicht mehr, Kleine. (Belle steht aus und geht aus der Zelle. Vor der Tür bleibt sie stehen und geht dann zu ihm zurück.) Belle: Du hättest frei sein können. Ja, sogar glücklich. Hättest du darauf vertraut, dass jemand dich lieben kann. Doch darauf lässt du dich nicht ein. Rumpelstilzchen: Alles gelogen. Belle: Du bist ein Feigling, Rumpelstilzchen. Und egal wie dickhäutig du noch werden magst, daran ändert sich nichts. Rumpelstilzchen: Ich bin kein Feigling, Kleine. Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Meine Macht bedeutet mir mehr als du. Belle: Nein. Das ist nicht so. Du glaubst nur nicht, dass ich dich lieben kann. Jetzt hast du dich entschieden. Und du wirst es bitter bereuen. In alle Ewigkeit. Dir bleibt nur...ein blutendes Herz...und eine kaputte Tasse. (Belle geht.) Land ohne Magie (Emma sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch in der Polizeistation und ist ein Sandwich.) Emma: Pastrami. Wollen Sie was? (Mr. Gold sitzt in einer Gefängniszelle auf dem Bett.) Emma: Ich schulde Ihnen ja noch einen Gefallen. Gute, fette Pastrami. Und damit wären wir quitt. Mr. Gold: Sie müssen mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie mir einen Gefallen schulden. Und an dem Tag, an dem ich ihn einfordere, werde ich mehr wollen, als nur ein halbes Sandwich. (Regina kommt mit Henry in die Polizeistation.) Regina: Sheriff Swan? Ich gebe Ihnen dreißig Minuten mit Henry. Gehen Sie ihm ein Eis kaufen. (sieht zu Gold) Emma: Ich soll Sie mit einem Gefangenen allein lassen? (Regina geht einen Schritt auf die Zelle zu.) Regina: Neunundzwanzig einhalb Minuten. Henry: (grinst) Hi Emma. Emma: Hey. (sieht Gold fragend an) Mr. Gold: Bringen Sie mir ein Eis mit? Emma: Dieses eine Mal. (nimmt ihre Jacke vom Ständer) Komm, gehen wir. (Henry und Emma gehen.) Mr. Gold: Wow. Sie wollen wohl unbedingt ein wenig plaudern. Regina: Tja, und diesmal werden Sie sich darauf einlassen. (nähert sich) Mr. Gold: Bitte, setzen! (Regina setzt sich auf die Lehne des Sofas.) Mr. Gold: Wenn zwei Menschen etwas wollen, was der jeweils andere hat, würde ein Handel nahe liegen. Haben Sie denn, was ich will? Regina: (grinst) Ja. Mr. Gold: Sie...haben ihn dazu angestiftet. Regina: Ich habe nur erwähnt, dass...starke Männer sich nehmen, was sie wollen. Mr. Gold: Und Sie ließen ihn auch wissen, was er stehlen sollte, oder? Regina: Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt, Mr. Gold? Ist all das wirklich nötig? Mr. Gold: Es scheint so, ja. (nickt) Sie wissen jetzt, was ich will. Und was wollen Sie? Regina: Ich will, dass Sie mir...nur eine...Frage beantworten. Sagen Sie mir...Ihren Namen. Mr. Gold: Ich bin Mr. Gold. Regina: Ihren anderen Namen. Mr. Gold: So hieß ich jede Minute, die ich auf dieser Erde verbracht habe. Regina: Was ist mit der Zeit, die Sie woanders verbracht haben. Mr. Gold: Was genau wollen Sie wissen? Regina: Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so. Wenn Sie möchten, dass ich zurückgebe, was Ihnen gehört, sagen Sie mir...Ihren Namen. Mr. Gold: (lächelt) Rumpelstilzchen. (steht auf und umklammert die Gitterstäbe) Geben Sie mir nun, was ich will! Regina: So feindselig. Mr. Gold: Oh ja. (Regina holt die kaputte Tasse aus ihrer Tasche.) Regina: Deshalb etwa? (Mr. Gold streckt die Hand aus, aber Regina hält die Tasse außer Reichweite.) Regina: Solch einem...(Mr. Gold packt die Tasse) sentimentalen kleinen Souvenir? (Mr. Gold nimmt ihr die Tasse ab.) Mr. Gold: Danke. Euer Majestät. (Mr. Gold setzt sich auf das Bett und betrachtet die Tasse.) Mr. Gold: Gut. Da wohl die Stunde der Wahrheit geschlagen hat, erinnern wir uns, wie die Dinge einst lagen, ja? Die Gitterstäbe können Sie ignorieren. Die Macht hier habe immer noch ich. Ich bin hier schnell wieder raus. Und alles zwischen uns bleibt wie es ist. Regina: (blickt durch die Gitterstäbe) Das werden wir sehen. (Regina geht. Gold umklammert die Tasse.) Märchenland (In Rumpelstilzchens Schloss. Rumpelstilzchen sitzt am Spinnrad und spinnt. Regina kommt herein.) Böse Königin: Türschlösser, wie nutzlos. (lacht) Ich will einen Handel besprechen, es geht um eine...gewisse...Meerjungfrau. Rumpelstilzchen: Keine Geschäfte heute. Böse Königin: Bist du wütend auf mich? Weswegen diesmal? (gießt sich Tee ein) Rumpelstilzchen: Euer kleiner Verrat ist missglückt. Ihr werdet nie mächtiger sein als ich. Versucht es ruhig weiter, meine Liebe. Doch besiegen werdet Ihr mich nie. Böse Königin: Oh. Sprichst du von dem Mädchen, dass ich auf der Straße traf, hm? (lacht) Wie hieß sie noch? Margie? Verna? Rumpelstilzchen: Belle. Böse Königin: Richtig. Nun, sei versichert, ich hatte nichts mit dieser Tragödie zu tun. (Rumpelstilzchen dreht sich zu ihr um und geht auf sie zu. Regina rührt mit einem Löffel den Tee um und leckt den Löffel ab.) Rumpelstilzchen: Welcher...Tragödie? Böse Königin: Du weißt es noch nicht? Oh, nun... (legt den Löffel auf dem Tablett ab) Als sie nach Hause kam...war ihr Verlobter verschwunden. Und nach ihrem Aufenthalt hier...und...ihrer Verbindung mit dir...gab es keinen mehr, der sie wollte. Ihr Vater verstieß sie. Er hat sie einfach vor die Tür gesetzt. Rumpelstilzchen: Dann braucht sie ein...Zuhause? Böse Königin: (lacht) Er war so grausam. Er sperrte sie in einen Turm, wo sie gefoltert und ausgepeitscht wurde um ihre arme Seele zu retten. Irgendwann stürzte sie sich in die Tiefe. Sie ist tot. Rumpelstilzchen: Ihr lügt. Böse Königin: Ach wirklich? Rumpelstilzchen: Ihr geht besser. (öffnet die Tür mit Magie) Böse Königin: (seufzt und stellt die Tasse auf den Tisch) Na schön. Ich habe noch viel vor heute. (wischt mit ihren Fingern über den Tisch) Hm. Es ist reichlich staubig hier, Stilzchen. Hol dir ein neues Mädchen. (Regina verlässt das Schloss. Rumpelstilzchen geht zum Schrank und nimmt etwas heraus. Danach nimmt er einen goldenen Pokal von einem Podest und stellt stattdessen die kaputte Tasse darauf.) Land ohne Magie (Im Krankenhaus.) Durchsage (weiblich): Dr. Kim, eine Lieferung für Sie am Empfang. Dr. Kim, eine Lieferung für Sie am Empfang. (Regina läuft mit einer Rose durchs Krankenhaus. Sie gibt neben einer Tür einen Code ein, sieht sich um und geht dann heimlich durch die Tür.) ---- (Eine Krankenschwester schreibt etwas. Als Regina hereinkommt, steht sie auf. Regina reicht ihr die Rose.) Krankenschwester: Sehr hübsch. Regina: Naja, Sie arbeiten so fleißig. Hat jemand nach ihr gesehen? Krankenschwester: Nein, Ma'am. Weder heute, noch sonst wann. (Regina geht weiter und die Krankenschwester riecht an der Rose.) ---- (Regina geht durch einen Gang. Sie geht an einem Mann vorbei, der den Boden putzt, und bleibt vor einer Tür stehen. Regina öffnet eine Klappe in der Tür und blickt in eine Zelle. In der Zelle sitzt eine Frau. Sie hebt den Kopf – es ist Belle.) Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Transkript en:Skin Deep/Transcript